


Beautiful Tragedy

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Bromance, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{On Going} Louis Tomlinson, most famous football player, and Harry Styles, one of the most famous models are dating each other. But Louis is sick, and the outcome is not what they expected. It changed their lives, and perhaps for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Tragedy

The music stood loud in the car of Harry Styles, male model of the century. He just came back from his photo shoot. Harry could not wait until he was back home with his boyfriend: Louis Tomlinson. Louis was a professional footballer. It may sound strange that they are together because there is still a taboo around gays but generally the world coped with it properly. Louis and Harry are now one of the favorite couples of the generation.

Harry was hit in the driveway and parked himself just before the electric gate. He took his seat belt off, left everything in his car and headed straight quietly inside. Louis thought he was just coming home at night. So it will be quite a surprise for him. Harry smelled the food that Louis was making. He opened the door carefully from the kitchen. Louis was too focused on the stove, trying not to burn anything, and that's the reason he didn't hear anything. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist. The shocked Louis dropped the pan on their new stove.

"Goddamn," Louis swore. "Styles! You know I am quick scared!"

Louis said that last with a huge smile. He was glad that his boyfriend was back home. Louis put the fire out and turned towards Harry. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and the two gave each other a passionate kiss. Harry placed his hands on Louis his lower back.

"I missed you," Harry whispered as he kissed Louis' soft, pink lips. "So much."

"Missed you too," Louis sucked gently on Harry's lower lip. "You're so early?"

"I thought let's surprise Louis," Harry grinned. "And it worked."

"Indeed," Louis winked. "It's better this way, now we can go tomorrow to the charity show without a grumpy Harry." 

"I am not grumpy!"

"Well if you're tired!" Louis stuck out his tongue.

Harry crossed his arms in protest. Tomorrow was the charity show of all charities. Louis and Harry went back every year because they felt it was necessary. It was no bottled stuff but just people with a good heart who gave money. Louis and Harry had met for the first time over there; four years ago. Harry was a starting model, at the age of sixteen, and Louis was starting as a football star at the age of nineteen. The spark hit them straight away. Louis, with the big mouth that he had, already asked Harry out. He even kissed Harry that night and the next day he surprised Harry with a bouquet of flowers and asked whether he wanted to be his boyfriend Harry immediately said yes. It was love at first side, as they call it. 

"Would you just continue to cook?" Louis gave the fork to Harry. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Louis was already having all week a sick stomach. He threw up, almost four times a day, sometimes he even fainted. Louis told nothing, on purpose, to Harry because otherwise he would become overprotective. It was just fatigue, Louis told himself. Nothing more nothing less. Louis flushed the toilet and went back to the kitchen. Harry had already set up the table, even with candles in the middle. Louis didn't know what hit him. Harry just put the pan with the steak on the table.

"Ah Lou," Harry smiles from ear to ear. "Go sit down you, everything is ready."

Louis nodded. He didn't know if he could keep the food inside and that's something he didn't really like. Harry cooks heavenly, Louis was sure that if he wasn't a model he definitely became one of the most famous star cooks in the world. Harry placed the piece of meat on Louis' plate, then he did some lettuce and tomato on the plate. Harry then took the homemade fries. They were perhaps not as good as the real Belgian ones but it came close. Harry went to sit in front of Louis and began to eat hungrily. Louis took small bites because he felt like if he was eating too quick, he would throw up. The third bite went wrong. Louis stood up, took a sprint to the toilet. Harry followed him.

"Honey," Harry asked anxiously. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little sick," Louis said; Harry heard him vomit. "Nothing bad, I'm coming soon."

Harry wanted to say something but knew that Louis would be angry. He turned around and went back to the kitchen. He took Louis' plate and placed it in the fridge, maybe later he was hungry again. Louis came back pale from the bathroom.

"Are you okay? Do you feel good? Otherwise I call a doctor-,"

"Harold," Louis interrupted Harry's chatter. "I'm just overtired."

"How long are you already sick?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"This was the first time I vomited," Louis lied, he knew that otherwise he was going to be into trouble. "I'm going to lie down."

"If you're not better tomorrow, I'll call a doctor," Harry said quickly. "And then we stay at home."

Louis wanted to reply, but had not even the strength to do. He went upstairs, wrapped himself in the blankets and hoped that he would be better tomorrow so he could go to the charity show. Louis didn't want it to miss for any money in the world, he had never done, and certainly not will tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave some feedback, I'd appreciate it.


End file.
